<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erased Lines by tveckling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604764">Erased Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling'>tveckling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad end, Forced mutation, Game: Resident Evil 4, Gen, Hatched plaga makes everything not related to Saddler unimportant, Induced submission, Las Plagas, Mind Control, The plaga hatches, Whump, non-graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Men are able to do incredible things, but some things are beyond even the most special of people to do alone. Before he can get Ashley back, before he can get the parasites out of their bodies, Leon's time runs out - and though he has lost many of his underlings, Saddler knows he will be more than satisfied with his new guard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erased Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL PRAISE BE TO CHALK WHO CREATES THE MOST WONDERFUL ART. After seeing their plaga!Leon comic I was hit by the urge to make *something*, and a couple hours later I had this pffft. Before you read this you should definitely check out the comic at twitter chalkolates/status/1225664768247095302 it is amazingggg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain is scorching, burning him up from the inside, and Leon wants to scream, it takes <em> everything </em> he has to not scream. Why is this happening? Why is it happening <em> now? </em> He's so goddamn close, it can't be- it <em> cannot </em> be happening.</p><p>His steps falter, and he stumbles into the wall as another burst of pain makes his body twist out of his control. Air is hard to get, he finds as he bends over, pressing a shaking hand to his chest, unseeing eyes wide open. There's a gathering of heat along his spine, crawling and creeping along his back, and Leon imagines the parasitical tendrils reaching out in all directions. Taking control of his body. He can almost <em> feel </em> it.</p><p>His spine twists, his spine <em> bends</em>, and Leon arches his back helplessly, sweaty hands slipping along the wall as he falls to his knees, wordlessly shouting as his mind blanks. When he first passed out after that damn fishing trip he cursed his own weakness, but now he wishes so badly to lose himself in the merciful dark again. The urgency of his task is so far away—unimportant. The only thing that matters, the only thing he can think of, is how his body writhes on the floor, filled with blinding pain the likes of which he's never experienced before. He doesn't even feel how it jerks, how it moves in unnatural ways, how his body <em> breaks </em> only to be reformed.</p><p>He knows nothing but agony.</p><p>"Well, well. The hatching has taken some time, but I think it will be well worth it in the end."</p><p>At first he doesn't understand that there's someone speaking, that what he hears are words, that words have meaning. He lies on the floor, twitching, trying to understand where he is. Who he is. <em> What </em> he is.</p><p>Feet come into his line of sight, and prompted by something unknown—a beat of heat, a flicker of curiosity, a <em>whisper</em>—he raises his eyes until he takes in the robed man.</p><p>And Leon remembers. Remembers Saddler, remembers Ashley, remembers the whole goddamn mission he's on, the accursed parasite infecting him. And as he remembers he understands Saddler's words. Understands what's happening to him.</p><p>"<em>You. </em> Where's Ashley? What did you do with her?" Leon glares as hard as he can, gritting his teeth, trying as hard he can to keep his blurry vision focused. To keep himself focused.</p><p>"Don't you worry about the girl, she's somewhere perfectly safe, waiting patiently for me to give her her orders. Such a sweet, obedient girl, I must say."</p><p>"Saddler, you fucki- <em> ngh!</em>"</p><p>Saddler tuts at him, a mocking smile on his face. Leon would continue cursing at him, but instead he heaves helplessly, trying and failing to get his body under control as another wave of white-hot pain crashes into him. His hands spasm, and Leon slams his clenched fist into the floor, desperate for some kind of outlet. He doesn't notice the cracks left in the stone.</p><p>"You have a propensity towards using foul language, Mr. Kennedy. It'll be a pleasure never to hear it again. Ah, but I should call you <em> Leon </em> now, shouldn't I? Last names are so formal, and we'll be close from now on, won't we? In just a short while I'll be the center of your universe; it's only fair that I use your given name in return."</p><p>Leon shakes his head, desperately, his mind reeling at the assurance in Saddler's voice. It's wrong, he's <em> wrong</em>. Leon's not- he won't-</p><p>"<em>Saddler!</em>"</p><p>The growl sounds so unfamiliar, so <em> inhuman</em>. But Leon grits his teeth—and it all feels so strange, his teeth feel strange, everything he can feel with his tongue feels strange—and raises his head, raises his hand as he pushes himself up from the floor with the other, as he pushes himself towards Saddler. But Saddler clicks his tongue, and Leon feels all his limbs give out. The floor is unyielding as he falls back on it, gasping and clawing at the stone as he fights the heat spreading throughout his body, his very <em> mind</em>. He wants to fight, he has to fight, <em> he has to save Ashley</em>—but is that really it? Isn’t he just lying to himself? Hasn’t he been tired, so very tired, for so long now? Why does he have to fight like this, why does he have to save some spoiled kid?</p><p>His thoughts sound so much like Saddler's voice, and he shouts wordlessly in frustration, with all the defiance he can muster.</p><p>The voice is whispering at him, telling him to give in, to stop resisting. There's no point in being stubborn. Once he gives in it'll all be good, and wouldn't that be nice? Isn't that what he truly wants, to not have to fight any longer? To have someone care about him, someone he can devote himself to who'll reward his loyalty in kind? And Saddler is a good master. Saddler will take good care of him. He just has to stop fighting.</p><p>"So stubborn," Saddler sighs, and his voice sounds just like the one in Leon's head. "But there's no use. The plaga has reached its final stage."</p><p>Leon fights, pushing himself up, tries to stand, but he only falls back down on his knees. He can't- he <em> won't- </em></p><p>
  <em>But he will, won't he?</em>
</p><p>"Just give in, Leon."</p><p>Saddler's voice is calm. Comforting. Hearing it feels good, feels safe and right somehow. Leon wants to obey, wants to give in, wants to do as the voice tells him.</p><p>But there's still a part of him left, still a part trying to maintain control over himself, and Leon heaves, feeling like he's drowning in the conflicting forces fighting inside of him. His claws scrape against the floor as he shudders, and a new sense of dread covers him as he realizes what's in front of his eyes.</p><p>The voice screaming inside of him dies out with an anguished whisper as he holds up his shaking hand, staring in horror. The pain is still whirling around him, making it hard to think, letting the comforting influence settle like a blanket, until none of his thoughts sound like <em> him</em>. </p><p>"I- <em> no</em>!" he chokes out, a last desperate attempt to deny what all his senses tell him.</p><p><em> Yes</em>, Saddler whispers in his head, and he is so calm, so assured that Leon agrees with him. Yes. The horror fades away, and Leon lets his arm fall. He can feel his body now, far more acutely than before. The waves of rebirthing agony are still so close, all a sign that his transformation isn't yet complete, but Leon can feel the changes already made with newly created senses. The sharp-edged tail flickers quickly as he silently contemplates himself.</p><p>He can hear Saddler breathe, and the sound tells him he's where he's meant to be, makes him feel calm and safe. He hears clothes rustle, and at the touch of his lord's staff he quickly raises his face, gazing upon the man in front of him. There's only easy silence as he waits for Saddler to speak.</p><p>"Well, Leon? How do you feel?"</p><p>The voice is as smooth and comforting outside as within his head, and Leon can't help but want to do everything that voice asks of him. He'll do <em> anything</em>. So he focuses and looks down at himself, tries to figure out the answer to the question he'd been asked.</p><p>"I- I don't… know…" He frowns and thinks harder, tries to remember what else might matter except pleasing his lord. He remembers pain, remembers there was a lot of it, and when he thinks of it he can distantly feel it. "It hurts," he ends up saying, pleased that he could find an answer that hopefully pleases Saddler.</p><p>Saddler hums and steps closer, and Leon silently watches his movements, raising his face when his master reaches out a hand. There's only the need of the slightest prompting before he opens his mouth, letting Saddler take as good a look as he wants. He would give his everything to Saddler, would let him do anything he wanted, he decides as he feels the presence in his head exude satisfaction.</p><p>"The plaga has given you wonderful and powerful mutations," Saddler says, and the words create a pleasant warmth in his chest. Leon remains still, his mouth wide open, acutely feeling the touch of his lord's thumb against his lip, brushing against his tongue. The sensations bring him goosebumps.</p><p>Unfortunately it doesn't last too long, and Leon ignores the pang of disappointment as Saddler lets go of him and steps away. But the expectant look thrown his way gets him immediately to his feet, and he takes a step forward. Then continues, following his lord and master when Saddler gives him an approving smile and nod, turning around and clearly meaning for Leon to follow. It brings him joy, an unimaginable amount, to have his presence be so obviously desired. He'll do anything to make sure he earns this privilege.</p><p>"Ah, Leon," Saddler says, and Leon can't decide whether the voice is inside or outside of his head. He decides it doesn't matter. "You'll be the most excellent little bodyguard."</p><p>Leon follows closely, feeling a smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes, Lord Saddler."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>